Fix It
by LonelyThursday
Summary: basically the event of my first story 'Fix You' except with Jim and Sebastian. you do not need to read fix you to read this.


'Fix You' from Sebastian and Jim's point of view

**FIX IT**

Jim had 'shot' himself two months ago. He and Seb were lying low until the time was ripe. After all Sherlock hasn't really killed himself. Sherlock was currently taking down his empire, it didn't matter though, as long as he had dear Sebby he could rebuild.

Watching Sherlock take down his web became Jim and Sebastian's favorite TV show. Of course Sebastian had to keep moving, keep shooting, look like he was following a masterful plan. Really he was just going to random places shooting random people at random times because Jim loved to watch him dance. Sebastian was to stay just out of reach, Jim of course couldn't come with as he needed to stay completely hidden.

_"Please Jim could you fix it for me"_

Jim was curled around Sebastian on the sofa in their secret flat. Trying to fight off boredom (there was an easier way, but Sebastian didn't feel like shagging right now).

Jim snuggled up close to Seb, "fix it for me tiger," he moaned, "please please fix it for me."

"Fix what kitten?" Asked Sebastian softly.

"Boredom, go sent Sherly on another wild goose chase he's getting to close… but don't leave me this time."

"There aren't very many members left kitten, do you really want to sacrifice them?"

"Yes, the faster he offs them, the faster you can kill John, the faster I win, and start again." Jim was practically purring at the end.

"How's about I send Tyson and Sam to Romania, execute some big wig and see how Mr Holmes reacts."

"Ok." Jim's default purring now. "Can we shag now?" Jim presses a blade to Seb's neck.

His only response is a tongue down his throat.

_One more assassin._

"You're the only one left Seb." It's late and Sebastian had taken the upper hand.

"So what's the plan boss?" He's slightly annoyed at the direction this went. They needed to have this conversation, but now didn't really seem the time.

"Tomorrow, you'll start a wild goose chase, go far and wide, then when I text you too, you'll return to London, and take care of doctor Watson. Hopefully you'll lose Sherlock by the time you get to Johnny, but if not, kill them both." Jim replied lazily. "Now unless you'd like to wake up with a knife in your leg…"

"You're the boss."

The next two months Sebastian spent flitting just outside Sherlock's reach.

One day, exactly 8 weeks after leaving England, **the** text came:

_/Lose him, kill Watson_

_-JM/_

That day he bought a ticket on the next plane to America, and a ticket for the next train to Italy. But really he got in a car Jim sent, back to London.

The following evening, he was on his way to 221b Baker street. He was almost there when he received a text

_/be prepared /_

There was no signature on the text but he knew who it was, and what it meant. Sherlock was here.

He entered the flat carefully, something had called the landlady out, that was good, he didn't want to kill an old lady unless necessary. He opened the door and there was Mr Sherlock Holmes, sitting in a chair pretty as you please.

"Sebastian Moran I presume." Sherlock says calmly.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sebastian returned in the same tone.

"I assume you're here to kill my associate doctor John Watson." It wasn't a question.

Sebastian nodded.

"Hmm, well I'm here to tell you that's not an option." Sherlock's voice was full of ice.

"Too bad for you you're not calling the shots."

"So _you_ are?" Sarcasm decorating Sherlock's voice.

"I'm not the one calling the shots either." An evil knowing smile spread across Seb's face.

"Then who…? NO! He's not he's DEAD?!"

"So are you." Seb pulled out a knife and lunged at the task thin man knocking them both down. A cut graced Sherlock's cheek. They wrestled knocking over several pieces of furniture and knick knacks. Eventually Sherlock knocked the knife out of Sebastian's hand, so Sebastian changed to choking him. After another ten minutes of scuffling Sebastian had Sherlock's head in his hands, and was sitting on his back at the doorway to the kitchen. With no other ways to deal with him Sebastian settled for bashing his head against the doorway.

It was a nasty way to die, a very unattractive corpse too, and a lot of blood. Sebastian stood up to survey the damage. He pulled out his phone to text Jim, the mess and two corpses would probably give the old woman a heart attack.

_/the virgin's dead_

_-SM/_

**(Message sent)**

Sebastian set up his gun to sit the door as soon as someone opened it. Three hours later two corpses lay on the floor of 221b, the assassin left, and a text was sent to Mycroft Holmes:

_/go to 221b baker street, there a special surprise for you there._

_-James Moriarty/_

Sebastian sat down on the couch at his flat. It wasn't long before James Jones him.

"Now what?" Sebastian asked, but looking at Jim.

"Now it's just you and me, and the whole wide world to concur." Without waiting for a reply he pressed his lips to Seb's.

When he came up for air, Seb said one thing, "I fixed it."


End file.
